Beelzemon Blast Mode
and Mako Arvil |jacards= , , , , , |n1=(Ja:) ベルゼブモン ブラストモード Beelzebumon Blast Mode |n2=(En:) Beelzemon (Bluster Mode) |n3=(En:) Beezlemon Blast Mode''Digimon Tamers (manhua)'' |s1=Beelzemon |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Beelzemon Blast Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon. It is an ultimate Demon Lord that raised its power and spirit to their utmost limits. Instead of evolving in wickedness, it maintained a calmer mental state, and its three, once-baleful red eyes have become green. It commonly demonstrates incomparable power and speed, and four jet-black wings are growing from its back. You can almost say that before the Beelzemon that took on this figure, the opponent no longer exists. Its right arm is integrated with its Blaster, and fires powerful energy waves to disintegrate everything into atoms. Attacks *'Corona Blaster'This attack is named "Dark Ringer" in Digimon Rumble Arena, and Digimon Battle. (Death Slinger): Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster. *'Corona Destroyer'This attack retains its original name of "Chaos Flare" in Digimon Rumble Arena and is named "Chaotic Flare" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Chaos Flare): Draws a before itself, then fires destructive waves toward the center. *'Double Impact'This attack is named "Blast Mode" in Digimon World 3.: Rapid-fires the Berenjena. *'Darkness Claw': Raises a claw overhead and then cuts the opponent to pieces. *'Beelzebu Kick' *'Corona Destroyer' (High Impact) Design Beelzemon Blast Mode appears similar to the base Beelzemon except its three red eyes are now green, it has four black wings, the upper two of which are much larger than the lower two, and a large energy cannon, its Blaster, integrated into its right arm. Etymologies ;Beelzebumon: Blast Mode (ベルゼブモン：ブラストモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. Some media leave out the colon. * . Mythological demon. * . *Mode. From Mode Change. ;Beelzemon Blast Mode Name used in Digimon Tamers and most American English media. Some media shorten "Blast Mode" to "BM"Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth or leave it out.Digimon Rumble Arena * . Mythological demon. * . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Tamers D-Power 3.0 Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World 3 Beelzemon Blast Mode can be obtained by raising any partner Digimon's Gallantmon and MaloMyotismon forms to level 40. It is also available as a Black Mega Card with 51/51. Blast Mode can DNA Digivolve in battle between MaloMyotismon and Gallantmon. After using "Blast Mode", the base Digimon will swap out with the back up Digimon. It is also seen in the intro of the game, fighting Gallantmon after digivolving from Beelzemon mid fight. Digimon World 4 Beelzemon Blast Mode can be obtained four ways: Playing as Guilmon or Veemon, clear the Card Retrieve side quest with 1HP remaining on Hard Mode, or while playing as Agumon or Dorumon, clear the Item Road Quest on Hard Mode. Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon Blast Mode is a DNA Digivolution which will occur between a Beelzemon or Apocalymon and a VenomMyotismon or Diaboromon randomly during battle. He will attack one enemy at random. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Beelzemon Blast Mode is #392, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 332 HP, 371 MP, 187 Attack, 167 Defense, 170 Spirit, 146 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Mind's Eye, and Assassin. traits. He is also a member of Gaia Origin, and his scan data can be obtained after defeating the group in Dusk. Beelzemon Blast Mode can also DNA digivolve from Beelzemon and BanchoLeomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 68, with 100% friendship and 410 spirit. Beelzemon Blast Mode can be hatched from the Gunner Egg. One of Beelzemon Blast Mode's techniques, Beast Whack, is an homage to the Beelzemon Blast Mode in Digimon Tamers. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Beelzemon Blast Mode is #307, and is a Mega 2 level, Balance-class, Dark-species digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Death Barrier, God Eye, Item Master, and Healing Wave traits. Beelzemon Blast Mode digivolves from Beelzemon. In order to digivolve into Beelzemon Blast Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 57 with 210 attack and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Beelzemon Blast Mode and befriended Leomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Beelzemon BM is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Beelzemon. Its special attack is Corona Destroyer and its support skill is Blaster, which increases Attack by 10% and amount of HP received from absorption effects by 30%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Beelzemon BM is #282 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Beelzemon. Its special attack is Corona Destroyer and its support skill is Blaster, which increases Attack by 10% and amount of HP received from absorption effects by 30%. Digimon Battle Beelzemon Blast Mode is a special digivolution of SkullSatamon. Beelzemon Blast Mode is also a boss located at the Babamon Village Region, and has two Beelzemon in its party. Digimon Masters Beelzemon Blast Mode is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. Beelzemon Blast Mode digivolves from Beelzemon, once the "Toy gun" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! Beelzebumon Blastmode is card 6-647. Digimon Soul Chaser Beelzemon Blast Mode Mode Changes from Beelzemon. There is also another Beelzemon Blast Mode digivolution line, in which it digivolves into itself three times. Digimon Links Beelzemon BM digivolves from Beelzemon. Notes and references